Fire for Your Desire
by The Fabulous Lord Ghirahim
Summary: Sequel to Lament of the Damned! Vaati takes Ghirahim's death quite hard. Depression overcomes him as he hardly leaves his bed. However, he is prompted to go on a walk with the princess whom befriended him, to which he sees something quite odd. This thing he saw must have been abnormal to get him back out of his bed and be a living person again. What was it that he saw though?
1. Chapter 1

Not everything returned to normal after that fateful day. Vaati had slayed the resurrected demon king, doing so while madness had come over him, and he became a hero in the eyes of the citizens. Zelda and Link never mentioned to anyone else who Vaati really was, but at some point in time, everyone figured out Vaati's real identity. But they forgave him. He hadn't tried any attempts at the throne (at least to their knowledge), and he had saved the city as well as the princess and hero. In their mind, Vaati had redeemed himself from his past, and became a hero in his own right. The citizens celebrated his victory, but only once was he seen at these celebrations, and even then it was when he was forced to do so.

As said before, not everything returned to normal. Vaati was able to freely walk around in his own identity, but not once has someone seen him leave his house since the day. Not even a word has he spoken to anyone outside of his house. While the people were worried for their savior, they felt it wasn't in their place to pry. They knew something happened, but it wasn't in their place to ask, since it took such a hard toll on Vaati. They didn't even ask their princess, who started to check in on him after a week of his complete silence.

* * *

Tonight was just like any other night in the fair land of Hyrule. Not a demon was in sight after the great Vaati saved the land. The night sky glowed ever so beautifully with twinkling stars and a radiant full moon. Almost everyone was snuggled in peacefully in their bed, sound asleep. But like most stories, there is always that one who is troubled ever so as they slumber. In the heart of castle town, there lay a man inside a house too vast for one man, dreaming over and over again of one moment.

His pained groans and an occasional yell echoed throughout the halls of his larger home, but alas, he had no one to sooth his slumber but himself. He tossed and turned in his bed, rustling and wrinkling his previously made bed, a sheen layer of sheet covering him. His ruby red eyes shot open, and after a moment, he slowly sat up, his face holding a blank stare. Over and over he had this dream, and he could not rid it of his head, even after he awoke. He slowly brought his knees up to his chest, and placed his head on them so his faced was not shown. Ever so quietly, he sobbed to himself, drawing his arms around his knees tighter, trying to will the tears away, but to no avail. They just kept falling down his face.

He kept crying until the tears ceased, and he fell over, completely exhausted and tired. Tired of having these nightmares endlessly. Tired of being alone. Tired of this life without a certain someone at his side. He turned to his side, but didn't try sleeping, fearing the nightmare would return. He didn't even move when he heard his door open gently.

"Vaati, are you awake?" The voice of the princess of Hyrule echoed in the large room. Not like she was expecting a response, though. She never got a response from Vaati anymore, and if he didn't want to talk, she didn't push it. While she has never experienced the loss of someone close to her, she understood his pain, and let him take it out his way, as long as it wasn't a danger to himself. Silence, like she expected, was her answer, and she approached his bedside.

"Still having the nightmares?" Zelda asked gently when she saw his eyes open, still holding the blank stare. Slowly, he nodded, and he drew the blankets closer to him. Zelda pressed her lips into a frown. She had started to care for Vaati shortly after his act of heroism, realizing he wasn't all that evil. Zelda would even go as far to call him a friend, but she didn't expect the same out of him, at least not right now. She sighed, disappointed in the answer but expecting it anyways. Everyday she asked the question to get the exact same answer.

"Do you want to go out today? It is a beautiful day," Zelda asks. Once again, she knew the answer, having the same one every time she asked. Vaati shook his head no. He buried himself deeper in his blankets. Vaati would never admit it, but he felt ashamed of himself. He would never allow himself to feel so depressed had he been in his right mind, but currently, he wasn't. Even if he did want to go outside, his body didn't. There are times where he is so close to saying yes, but the thought of even leaving the house and seeing the area where he lost _him_ , he felt nauseous, and said no.

Zelda took a seat at the chair she started to leave at his bedside, and asked him yet another question she knew the answer to, "Can I get you anything? Water? Food? More blankets?" Vaati, like she expected, shook his head no. To finish her daily routine of asking questions to meet with the same no, she asked, "Do you want me to stay with you today?" Zelda knew the question was in vain, but if she could do anything at all for Vaati, she would do it. She expected, like every other time and question she asked, a small shake of the head no. But to her surprise, that was not what she was meet with.

"Could you stay…?" Vaati asked. It was so quiet Zelda barely heard it. She sat there in shock at actually hearing his voice, as well as an unexpected answer, but she quickly recomposed herself.

"Of course I can. Why don't you tell me when you want to be alone, then?" Zelda said, and he shook his head yes. Vaati would never on his grave allow her to know this, but Vaati too thought of Zelda as a friend, and he cared for her as she did him. While she was no replacement for _him_ , she was still welcome company, and he truly did appreciate her efforts day in and day out. He took miniscule comfort in her presence when she visited once in the morning and once at nightfall. But it was still comfort, and he clutched to it. Besides this, he hasn't felt much of anything besides depression since that fateful day.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything?" Zelda asked once again, hoping that since his answer was different for the last question this time, so to would it be for the other. To her surprise once again, he spoke, "Warmth…"

"Warmth? Do you mean more blankets?" she asked, not quite getting what he means. He shook his head no and quietly replied, "No…" She looked at him in confusion, but he didn't see it since his back was facing her.

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked, hoping he would continue talking to her.

"My being...my soul...is frozen. I'm so cold…" Vaati says, and Zelda understood.

"Give it time, and I am sure you will thaw, Vaati. I understand your loss, and I will do my best to help you through it," Zelda responds, and she smiles at him even though he can't see it.

"Thank you," he says, a little louder this time. She stays quiet, not quite sure what to say, but finding that she didn't need to say anything. She sat quietly for a little bit, not caring that she didn't have anything to do. If her being her helped Vaati even a little bit, then she would do it for him. She sat there for hours quietly, only making a noise when she shifted to a more comfortable position. It was well into the day when she heard Vaati speak again.

"Could you come outside with me?" Zelda was shocked at the request, considering he has always said no to her invitation. Nevertheless though, she said, "Of course I can. Where do you want to go?" she asked. At her acceptance, Vaati slowly sat up and weakly threw the blankets off of him.

"I don't care," he replies. To be honest, he didn't even want to get out from under the beds. But after consideration, he thought it wasn't fair to ask Zelda to stay with him, sitting in the same spot for hours doing nothing just for his sake. He would push away his discomfort for today at the thought of going outside. However, Zelda knew of his fear of seeing that certain area. She would never bring him there.

"How about we take a walk through the woods?" she offered, to which he nodded his head yes. She walked side by side with him as they exited, and lead him around the house so he wouldn't have to go through the town square. Vaati secretly was incredibly grateful she proposed the woods, and was just flat out relieved she took the back way around instead of cutting through. He stayed quiet, and squinted his eyes when they were met with the harsh sun, not seeing any of it in weeks beside through his balcony door. And even then, he was facing away from it, towards the wall.

Once they were at the start of the forest track, she once again stood at his side as they walked in silence, finding that no words were needed right now. Zelda was able to see he was still a little skittish about being out from under his sheets and blankets, and she didn't want to startle him. They walked for a while, just taking in the beautiful scenery that was the Hyrulian woods. Every once in awhile they would happen across a woodland creature, and to Zelda's surprise, each one approached them, well, more specifically Vaati. It was as if even the animals were trying to cheer him up, and Zelda smiled at the thought. Vaati did not look too surprised though, and almost took a face as if this was a very normal occurrence, which confused her a little bit.

"I'm a Minish, that is why they approach me," Vaati said suddenly, and Zelda took a moment to realize that he said something, and another to register it.

"A Minish? One of those tiny creatures only children see?" she asked. He nodded yes, and glanced at her.

"You seemed confused about all the animals. I thought I would help with that," he said, and continued onwards. Zelda continued with him, a little satisfied that she knew just a bit more about the mysterious man. She would have never in her entire life thought that the previously infamous sorcerer was once a Minish, a creature that thrived on helping human beings. The thought would have been funny if she was told when she still thought he was evil. She would have mocked him for it, in fact. But she was a little different now, and she would never do that to her new friend. Once again, quietness took place, but it was a sort of peaceful quietness, not at all awkward.

Out of the corner of her eye, suddenly, she saw movement. Vaati must have seen it too, for he stopped right in his tracks, and turned to face the place the movement was. They both let out a breath they didn't know they were holding when they saw a bird fly out from a nearby bush. Like all the other animals, this one too approached Vaati, and he held an arm out for it so it could land. Once it did, Zelda couldn't help but admire the beauty of this creature. While just looking at it briefly, it was just a simple white bird. But with a careful look, she could really see the beauty this bird held. Its feathers glistened with the whole rainbow faintly, and she could faintly make out spots of black here and there.

"Hey there, little one. Would you care to accompany us?" Vaati asked it in a gentle tone, one she has never heard from the man. The bird chirped happily, and Vaati, for the first time she has ever saw, smiled gently and genuinely. She could tell that Vaati had an affinity towards this creature, but she wasn't sure why. They once again continued with their stroll, the bird of beauty taking its place on Vaati's shoulder. Zelda couldn't help with her curiosity, and asked, "Do you like birds?" Vaati looked over at her, and replied, "I like anything animal that can fly, truthfully. As their place is in the sky, so is mine." Zelda was a little surprised at his answer. It seems this day is just full of surprises for Zelda. She didn't expect the answer, but she was happy she asked. She liked learning about her friend, as she currently knew little about his true self.

Suddenly, Vaati stopped walking. It took Zelda a short moment to realize she didn't have Vaati at her side, and she stopped and looked back. He was looking to the right, and seemed focused on something.

"Is something wrong? Did you see something?" Zelda asked, walking back to Vaati. He stood silent for a moment before he responded, "...No. It was just my imagination." He turned away from the scenery from his his gaze was at, and faced Zelda. The bird chirped its concern, and Vaati smiled at it gently and gently stroked the bird to let it know he was alright. Zelda smiled at the scene, forgetting what just happened. Vaati continued onwards once again, as did Zelda. However, he couldn't get it out of his head.

'I could have sworn I saw a flash of white...Must have been my imagination.'


	2. Chapter 2

Although Vaati's attitude improved that day, all of it was to waste, for he went right back to his dead state when he returned to his bedroom, much to Zelda's disappointment. However, she understood it wasn't as if Vaati was going to get better just like that, but she had hoped he might have changed a little. Maybe he would actually get out of bed, or maybe make their walk a daily thing. She had hoped so hard, but all for naught. When she returned that night, he was exactly as he was beforehand. He barely responded to her, and he actually seemed to be distracted. However, by what, she was unsure. When she mentioned it, he didn't respond. Of course, it was to be expected, but Zelda thought she could give it a go, after all it would hurt to ask.

After Zelda left, Vaati allowed himself some time to think, something he hasn't actually done since that day. To himself he thought, 'There was no way that was an animal, it moved to quick. And no demon dared attack anymore after his angry outburst proved to be too much to handle. However, it couldn't be Ghirahim himself, like he would have liked. Vaati held him in his arms as Ghirahim drew his last breath. No matter how Vaati looked at it, he couldn't seem to figure out what it was.

"Perhaps it was my overactive imagination…" Vaati muttered quietly. He drew his blankets closer to him, trying to gain any sort of comfort right now. He would have liked if Zelda stayed, but no way was he going to ask something like that of her. It would be just plain rude. He knew she would come back in the morning, which gave him only a sliver of comfort, but it simply was not enough for him at the moment. He considered visiting Zelda at her castle, but figured it was late, and it would be unreasonable to just expect her to keep him company. Normally, when he was feeling like this, he would have just gone to sleep, but he didn't. Vaati didn't wish to suffer from the nightmare, especially tonight. He would stay up for the rest of the night just to elude it.

His ears perked up when he heard a slight knock at the door. 'Who could that possibly be?' he thought to himself. The person must have expected no response as they open the door. To Vaati's surprise, it was Link. What was he doing here so late? Shouldn't he be sleeping. He lifted his head slightly, letting Link know he was awake.

"Sorry, Vaati, I don't mean to bother you so late at night, but would you mind if I stayed here?" Link asked. Vaati gave him a questioning look, prompting Link to continue, "Had a bit of a falling out with Zelda, she won't let me stay right now, and I don't have my own place, actually. Would you mind?" Vaati was still a little surprised Link was here, but he still listened to his explanation, and when he finished, he nodded his head.

"You're a lifesaver, Vaati. Really, I owe you. Could you point me in the direction of the spare bedroom?" Link asks. Vaati was about to, but then he realized, he didn't actually have one. When he had got the house in the beginning, it was picked out just because it had one room. He didn't really care about the rest.

"I...don't have one," he said a little quietly, but just loud enough for Link to here.

"Oh, well, I can just sleep on the floor in here! If that is okay with you…?" Vaati didn't say anything, but he scooted over on his bed. He didn't like the idea of making him sleep on his floor. He was willing to share his bed, and he wouldn't say this, but he felt comfort in Link's presence currently. He did not want to be alone right now. Link seemed to get the picture when Vaati moved over, and he hesitated for a second.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be any more of a bother," Link said. Vaati, however, nodded his head as yes, and rolled over to face the wall. Perhaps with a presence at his side, just maybe, he could sleep at least a little peacefully tonight. He felt Link slide into his bed, and he said, "Thanks, Vaati. I really appreciate it." Vaati said nothing in return, but he was a little happy he could be of help. He honestly felt so horrible that he was rendered so by Ghirahim's death, but he just couldn't help it.

In just a few minutes, Vaati could hear Link snore lightly. However, sleep eluded the sorcerer, it seems. It wasn't as if Vaati was upset about it though. He sincerely doubted that he would sleep peacefully anyways, and he would rather not wake Link up with his screaming and tossing. Vaati laid still for the rest of the night. He did not want to think right now, afraid his thoughts would take a bad turn, and he didn't want to sleep even if he could. After a long while, he could begin to feel the warmth of the rising sun's golden rays shine themselves upon his bed. While he didn't get up to watch the sunrise anymore, he did enjoy a little bit just feeling the morning sun.

Once it was up fully, he felt Link begin to stir. He didn't know if this was his normal waking time, or if he was only awakened by the sun beaming in his face. He suspected the latter. He always took Link to be lazy, that including rising up late. He could tell Link was fully awake when he got out of the bed. He didn't turn around to face him, just listened.

"Vaati, are you awake?" he asked in a quiet tone, just incase Vaati was asleep. Vaati nodded yes.

"Thanks again for this. I really owe you. I'm going to head out before Zelda makes her way over here, I don't want to run into her and make you listen to the argument that would probably happen. If there is anything I can do, you let me know." Vaati nodded once again as an indication that he heard, and listened as Link departed. Not that long after, Zelda arrived, knocking before entering as a signal of her presence.

"Hey, Vaati," she said, walking up to his bedside, already knowing that this is the time Vaati usually woke up. He turned to face her, and she smiled at him.

"Have any nightmares last night?" she asked, starting her daily routine of asking him check up questions.

"I didn't sleep last night," he said quietly. She took on a look of displeasurement, obviously not happy he didn't get any sleep last night. However, she understood his reasons, and didn't need to ask why he didn't.

"Do you want to go out today? It is yet another lovely day." Zelda asked. Vaati thought about it for a moment. He was about to say no, but he stopped himself. He did feel a little refreshed after their walk yesterday, despite when he thought he saw Ghirahim momentarily (and later reasoned that it was nothing), and he did crave Zelda's company. What is the harm of taking another walk with her? As long as they take the same route anyways. Zelda was a little confused at his silence, and he decided to finally speak up.

"Yes." He could see Zelda become surprise at his sudden change, but after a moment, looked pleasantly happy.

"Okay! Where do you want to go today?" Vaati slowly lifted himself up, and threw the covers off of him. He was getting a little warm anyways.

"Same as yesterday," he replied. Zelda nodded at him, and like yesterday, they walked side by side. When they exited, they once again took the back way, not wanted to go through the town. They walked together in a comfortable quietness, both taking in the gorgeous scenery of the dew covered forest, listening as the birds sung their good morning songs. Like yesterday, a variety of animals approached them, and Vaati gave each one a little smile. At some point, the same bird Vaati befriended yesterday joined them, taking perch on his shoulder as he chirped happily at the presence of his new friend. Zelda smiled widely at the scene, not caring if Vaati saw or not. She thought it was absolutely adorable he found a little bird friend.

They occasionally stopped here and their, Zelda asking questions about what a specific plant or flower was that she thought was pretty, to which Vaati answered simply with the name. It honestly surprised her that he knew so much on plant life, but she didn't bother question why. She figured he just learned it for the hell of it, probably too much free time. She knew he had a lot of that before. Along the way she picked up various flowers, forming herself a little bouquet. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her fiddling with them, but didn't care to learn what she was doing. It was when he felt Zelda put something on his head that he stopped in surprise.

"What did you do?" he asks, and she laughed.

"I made you a flower crown! You've been so dreary lately, I thought maybe bright and colourful flowers would help you!" she exclaimed. Vaati was a little touched at the thought, despite for Zelda, it was just a little joke for her. He really did appreciate all she did for him, and this small gesture brought a small smile to his face, though Zelda didn't see it. Without even thinking about it, he drew her into a hug, to which she stopped laughing and took on a look of shock, not expecting a hug, especially from Vaati.

"Thank you," he said quietly, and Zelda's face melted into a heart warming smile. She hugged back, understanding why he was doing so without having to ask. They remained that way only for a moment when Vaati withdrew. He didn't like physical contact like that, but it was the only way he could express it gratitude right now. They stayed quiet, both enjoying the sound of the forest in the early morning. Occasionally Vaati's bird friend chirped for attention, to which Vaati gently petted him, and whistled a tune for him to whistle back for a little bit. The bird reciprocated the song with its whistles.

"What song is that? It is so pretty," Zelda asks. Vaati takes a moment to recall the name, and responds, "If I ram remembering correctly, it's called Nocturne of Shadow. I do not remember where I heard it, but I do remember the melody." Zelda seems satisfied enough with the answer, and listened to the white bird whistle it over and over, Occasionally Vaati would whistle a new song for it to whistle back, and Zelda recognized the rest of them. For the rest of their walk, they listened to the song's beautiful voice, and after a little bit, they circled around and made their way back to the beginning, seeing the light shine through the opening of the forest. The bird flew off when they approached the entrance, and Vaati watched it until it disappeared into the trees. Although he missed it, he didn't think it was right to try and capture it as a pet. It deserved to remain in its natural home.

"Vaati…" a voice whispered. Vaati stopped mid step, as did Zelda. He wasn't sure if she also heard it, or just confused on why he stopped.

"Did you just hear that…?" Zelda questioned. He nodded his head, and whipped around, expecting to see some sort of intelligent monster that could speak, or a demon, but he saw nothing. Both Zelda and Vaati remained absolutely still, both ready to attack or defend. They remained so for several minutes, both expecting some sort of attack, however, not even a breeze came, and all was silent. There was no way any being could be around right now without making noise, and neither of the magic users could sense anything near by. They didn't hear any voice again.

"Let's get out of here, and go back, Vaati," Zelda said, and he agreed with a nod of his head. There wasn't anything here, but he didn't want to say anything just to make sure. He walked back with her, still keeping his guard up until they walked into his house.

"I don't know what that was exactly, Vaati, but no way was that natural. I couldn't sense a living being nearby besides us. Not even the animals were nearby," Zelda said.

"I know, I didn't either," Vaati responded.

"Its obvious to say that the being knew you. Can you think of anyone you know that is able to evade detection by magic," Zelda asked. Vaati shook his head.

"No, not at all. It couldn't be a monster, and not a demon as well. Neither can evade such detection. I do not know anything else that could do so. However...I can't place my finger on it, but I thought the voice was a little familiar…"

"I was actually about to say the same thing…" Zelda said much to Vaati's shock. So they both somehow knew this being if they both somehow know the voice.

"I have to attend to my duties right now, however I will do my best to research whatever this thing could be," Zelda said.

"I shall do the same," he replied, and she nodded. Zelda departed, and Vaati immediately left the main living area for the library. Figuring out what this thing was was more important than sulking and feeling depression, Vaati thought. Well, at least it kept him out of his bed at the moment. He finally had something that got him out of phase, at least he hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

All throughout the rest of the day, Vaati did nothing but research, but it was all fruitless. He skimmed through almost half of the books in his sizeable library, but came up with nothing. Vaati already had little on information about the paranormal or anything superstitious of the sorts, and even then the books barely had anything factual. Most of it was just lores and stories, nothing that interested him. Vaati sighed as he finished up with another book, using his magic to place them back on the shelf. He had been searching for hours, and he needed a break. He got up, and decided to walk around, figuring that he would find something else to do on the way. He left the library, and walked around the halls of his home.

He hadn't bothered to actually look for something to occupy him. Whenever he passed a room, if he felt like going in it, he would, but that has yet to happen. Vaati was beginning to think that he should just go back to studying, but for one, that sounded absolutely horrible. And second, he actually wanted to go into the room he just walked by. He stopped, and opened the closed door. His heart skipped a beat when he saw what room it was. Just looking at it, it was nothing special, but for Vaati, it was. This was the room where he often spent time with Ghirahim, getting to know him and bonding with him. He hasn't actually been in here since the last time, which was when he couldn't sleep for the night. He remembered their chat, the both of them asking the other questions about themselves, and at the end of the night, Ghirahim carried him to bed.

Vaati's face flushed at the last thought. While at the time he was too tired to be embarrassed, he could feel it now. But even so, he loved being treated like that by him, and he yearned for the feeling. But...never again could he feel his touch, or be cared for by him. Vaati felt tears form in his eyes before he angrily wiped them away. No, he would not go back to that pathetic state he was in earlier, he decided. Now that he was right in mind, he would not allow himself to wallow in self pity anymore. He decided then and there he would go back to his old self.

He walked in, and glanced at the violin that always sat in the corner. He hasn't played in a while, and it might do well to practice again. Perhaps it will draw his depressing thoughts away. Vaati went to grab it, and he looked at the various sheet music he had. Nothing satisfied him, though. All of these were just easy classical music. He tossed them aside, and decided he would just play the music from his memory. That is what he did most of the time anyways. He position the instrument to a comfortable position, and tested it a few times to see if was still in tune. Satisfied to find that it was, he played. He closed his eyes, letting the music overcome him as he found himself lost in the tune, losing his connection to the real world as his fingers glided over the stings while his other held the bow that allowed played the melody. He became less aware of his surroundings, and he began to question why he stopped playing. He played the next tune he thought of, transitioning flawlessly into it as he lost himself. It was around that time that he didn't hear the front door opening, nor the approaching of footsteps.

Zelda sighed as she finished up with her royal duties. It had been a long day, and she couldn't be more grateful she finished and could take her nightly walk to Vaati's home. She honestly was a little happy to see him after a long day of nothing but boredom. She stretched, and began her trek throughout the castle and then through the town square. She decided to take a slightly longer way this time. The cool night air proved to be relaxing to her as the wind blew gently through her golden hair. She took a deep breath in, and breathed out with a small smile. It was a gorgeous night tonight, perhaps Vaati will feel motivated to do something at night as well as just the morning. She opened the doors to his home as she approached, and closed them behind her quietly.

She had since memorized the way to his bedroom, where she assumed he was. About halfway there, she noticed a sound faintly echoing throughout the halls. If she listened closely, as it was still a little faint, she could pick up a melody, and she made out after coming closer to the source of the sound it was a string instrument. A violin, most likely, but she wasn't sure. As she listened to it, she was struck by the sheer beauty of it. The melody was beautiful, sure, but it was the emotion she picked up from the song that had her struck. She approached the room where the beautiful melody was played from, and she slowly and quietly opened the door, not wanted to disturb whoever was playing it. She was shocked to see it was none other than Vaati playing. Zelda had no idea he could play, and especially so beautifully. She could say with ease he was a true master at the instrument as she watched him, taking in his peaceful look.

Zelda had never seen someone look so into music as Vaati did right now. He looked as though nothing in the entire world could disturb his playing, and Zelda could feel him pouring his all into the hauntingly beautiful melody of which she was unfamiliar with. She stood there as he played, drinking in the song until it was finished. She began to clap to alert him of her presence. To her slight amusement, he jumped, quite clearly startled that someone was here. He looked over to the doorway to see her, and he sighed.

"I didn't hear you come in," Vaati said, and she walked towards him.

"Clearly, I haven't seen someone so startled before," she responded and Vaati set the violin down.

"I had no idea that you could play. It was beautiful to listen to," Zelda said when she approached him. Vaati blushed lightly, never having given a compliment on his playing as no one up until now has ever heard him.

"Anyways, did you come up with anything?" Zelda asked. Vaati knew she was talking about what transpired in the forest earlier today, and shook his head no.

"Nothing at all. I looked through most of my books, but not even a hint was found as to what it was," he responded. Zelda sighed, and took on a look of disappointment.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that. I had one of the servants look for me as I was too busy, and she also couldn't find anything. So I guess we are completely in the dark." Vaati as well as Zelda sighed in frustration. If neither could figure out what it was, than it was something completely new. And neither Zelda nor Vaati enjoyed being ignorant on a subject, especially one that could be a danger.

"Well, perhaps it will speak to us again tomorrow," Vaati said. Zelda nodded, and on the inside, she was a little glad he said that. That means he is making this a new thing, she thought to herself. But that wasn't the subject at hand.

"Let's hope," she said, and he agreed. They both stood there in an awkward silence then for a moment before Zelda decided to break it.

"Anyways, it is a beautiful night out tonight!" she exclaimed.

"Is that so? I haven't had an opportunity to witness it," he replied. Zelda smiled at him, and responded, "Perhaps you want to do something? Go on a walk? Visit?" Vaati contemplated it for a moment.

"Yes, I believe a walk would do good on my mind right now. Perhaps it will help clear it. Care to join?" he asked. Zelda was happy he actually said yes, and even happier he invited her.

"Of course! Any place in specific in mind?" she asked.

"I don't really care, just something outside of town," he replied. She understood that. Of course he still didn't want to even walk by _that_ place, and with good reason.

"Okay, I know a great little place we can go! I usually go there when I want to escape my duties for a little bit," she said. Vaati nodded, and followed her out, letting her lead as he was unfamiliar with where they are going. Instead of the usual, she lead him behind the castle, and took a path from there. He looked around at the unfamiliar scenery. Although he was wholly familiar with inside of the castle, he never took the time to learn of it's exterior features, like the gorgeous garden kept in back that they were currently walking through. He looked at every flower bush, admiring the natural beauty of their petals and colours. He was a little sad when they finished walking through it, but it wasn't as if he couldn't find flowers anywhere. And besides, Zelda has made it more than clear in earlier times he was welcome at the castle now. Perhaps he ought to visit sometime.

Once they left the garden, Vaati returned his gaze forward, He could start to see the edge of a cliff, and he began to wonder, 'Was that always there, or am I just really unattentive when I conquer?' He began wondering to himself for the remainder of the short walk, and was interrupted when he accidentally ran into a stopped Zelda, not realizing she was no longer walking since he was thinking about it so hard.

"What's got your attention so much?" Zelda asked. He was about to answer, but honestly, it was a little embarrassing to admit what he was actually thinking. Quickly, he came up with something.

"Your garden is lovely, that is all. Perhaps I should have one started at my own home," he was a little ashamed he came up with such a lousy reason, but it looked like Zelda believed it, after all she did see him admiring the flowers.

"Well, anyways, here we are." Vaati stepped aside to look at where they were, and the sight took his breath away. The cliff they were standing on overlooked Lake Hylia, and the sun was in just the right position to make it seem as though the large body of water was a lake of glittering diamonds. The sight took his breath away as he walked a little closer. It truly was something beautiful, and he just wanted to sit there for hours and just drink the sight in. Zelda smiled at his fascination. The first time she saw it, she too acted as such. Of course, the sight was always beautiful, but she was used to seeing it every other day.

"I thought you would enjoy it. I always loved how the moon cast its reflection over the water as such. It makes it look so pretty," she said, but it fell on mostly deaf ears. Vaati heard her speaking, but he didn't really listen. He sat down at the edge, and stared at the open lake. It truly was a sight he wished he could have experienced earlier.

"I don't know about you, but I have always wanted to see what it would look like from above. I bet it would be even more beautiful," Zelda said as she sat beside Vaati. That he heard, and he glanced over at her.

"Would you like to try it?" he asked, and she looked back in confusion.

"Of course, but how? Unless you can magically sprout wings or something," she said, not knowing that is exactly what he could do. Well...he has to go into his demonic form of course, but it was almost the same thing.

"Well, see, the thing is, I can," he responded, amused. He would have thought that Zelda remembered about his demonic form.

"Seriously? You can do that?" she asked, surprised he actually could. She was also quite excited about it. She has always wanted a chance to fly, and now that she was given the opportunity, she couldn't help but feel as excited as a little kid on their birthday.

"Yes, though I am not sure how comfortable it will be for you," he warned, but it wasn't like Zelda cared. She didn't mind if she was uncomfortable, as long as she was able to fly. She nodded excitedly, and Vaati smiled a little bit at her excitement.

"Well, give me a moment to transform then," he said. And Zelda watched as his figure begin to change. She honestly forgot he could change, it she only remembered it as he started. She felt a little embarrassed about what she said earlier, but she quickly forgot about it as her gaze rested on the giant flying figure before her. Zelda was in amazement. Before, when she didn't know the true him, she honestly would be terrified, but now, she was just totally amazed. He gently scooped her up in his claw, and she shifted to a more comfortable position as he took to the skies. As he flew, she looked around in total fascination. She always dreamed of soaring the skies, and now that she actually is, she could even express her excitement. Zelda absolutely loved the feeling of the air rush past her as Vaati flew forward. She could now understand why he believed his place was in the sky. It was glorious.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked, and she just smiled up at him instead of answering. She honestly couldn't be more grateful towards Vaati for allowing her this opportunity. She really owes him for this, she thought to herself. She turned her gaze to the sky, marveling at the stars and the almost full moon. This truly was one of the best moments of her life. Or at least she thought at first.

Suddenly, she fell forward in Vaati's claw, a little confused at what caused him to jerk so suddenly.

"Vaati, what's wrong? Are you okay?" She shouted out at him over the howling of the passing wind. He didn't answer, and his flight began to slow down. Zelda couldn't help but feel worry for the mage, as she didn't know what was going on. He suddenly stopped altogether, and Zelda had to gather herself before she could stand again.

"Vaati, what is it?" she called to him. Once again, he didn't answer, but she heard pained groans echo.

"Vaati, tell me what's going on!" Zelda shouted out to him. To her surprise and absolute horror, she saw him suddenly transform to his Hylian form, and they began to fall. She began to panic as they fell, but she remembered she could use magic then. She allowed magic to cover her, enabling her to float mid air, but just as she was about to do the same for Vaati, he fell just barely out of her reach. She watch in terror and worry as he plummeted at alarming speed downwards, unable to do anything to save him. She would have followed him, but there was no way she would be able to catch him before he collided with the lake. So she did the only thing she could at the moment; scream for him and hope to the goddesses for some sort of miracle.

"VAATI!"


	4. Chapter 4

When Vaati awoke, he found himself in a strange environment. If you could even call it that. It essentially was just a blank space, literally every direction he looked was just white. Where was he? And how did he get here? The last thing he remembered was flying over Lake Hylia with Zelda, and then. And then...he didn't know. Well, _something_ happened, that much is certain, or else how would he have ended up here? He stood up from his sitting position, finding his body was a little bit sore all over. He stretched, relieving the tension in his arms and legs and began to walk around. Perhaps he might run into someone here, perhaps the one that took him here.

As he walked, his steps echoed throughout the place, but that was the only sound there was. He continuously looked around, hoping to find someone, or at least a different place that wasn't just constant white. It was starting to hurt his head, and that is the last thing he needs right now in this strange situation. Vaati searched and searched for a while, but it ended up fruitless. He must have been wandering for at least an hour at this point, but he found nothing that could help him. Finding himself a little weary, Vaati sat back down and rested up.

"Oh, you are here. My apologizes, I had to rest up. Allow me to change this blank scene into something a little less of an eyesore." At the sudden voice that echoed quite loudly, Vaati jumped a bit, to which the mysterious person laughed. Before his eyes, Vaati watched as the endless scene of white change into what looked like the fields of Hyrule. He stood up, and jumped when a very, very familiar appeared behind him.

"You…!" Vaati began, but he couldn't form the words, to shocked to even process how this is possible.

"Me?"

"G-Ghirahim…" Vaati mumbled out, his eyes never leaving the source of his previous depression and despair. Without giving it a second thought, Vaati ran at him, and straight up tackle hugged him. Ghirahim, obviously surprised at the action, stumbled, but caught himself before he could fall over. He smiled down at Vaati, and hugged him back.

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" Ghirahim asked. Vaati didn't say anything, and he could feel tears of happiness form in his eyes.

"You're...alive?" Vaati asked, and pulled himself away, wiping his eyes, not even ashamed he was about to cry in front of him.

"No, not quite." Ghirahim responded, which confused Vaati a bit.

"You see, where we are is, well, it's kind of hard to explain. Yes, this is no place for the living to be, but it is also a place where the dead do not belong as well," Ghirahim explained. It did nothing to help Vaati's confusion.

"In a way, it is a realm in between life and death," he added.

"Well, first question, why am I here then, if this is no place for the living?" Vaati asked.

"Well, to be honest, I am not sure myself. I am just as surprised to see you as you are to see me. Although I am not disappointed," Ghirahim added, and Vaati blushed a little bit at his last remark, to which Ghirahim smirked.

"And if this no place for the dead...what are you doing here?" Vaati asked, his voice going soft, almost not wanted to hear the answer.

"Ah. That is a little complicated. Well...while my physical form is dead, my consciousness is not. That is all I can say, for I am unsure of the rest. Even I do not know why I am here, nor what my purpose is for residing in such a place. Perhaps the goddesses placed me here, or maybe this is a sort of punishment from Demise he placed upon me. I do not know," Ghirahim explained.

"I see…" Vaati said, his voice soft and quiet.

"Zelda must be quite worried about you," Ghirahim said suddenly. Vaati looked up at him in confusion.

"What?" he asked. Ghirahim smiled at his confusion, and turned away from him. His hand glowed for a brief second before the scenery around them changed, much to Vaati's shock. In front of him, he could see Zelda hunched over his drenched, unconscious figure. She was begging him to wake up, occasionally shaking him as if that would do any help.

"You can see what is happening in the real world?" Vaati asked, both shock and fascination in his voice.

"Of course I can. Though I have to admit, I mostly just observed you and your behavior for the most part since my death," he explained. It took Vaati a moment to realize just what exactly he said, and he has never felt more embarrassed in his life. Ghirahim actually _saw_ his behavior since his death. He has seen Vaati basically become a dead man, hardly ever moving, to depressed about losing his rock that he couldn't even get out of bed.

"Oh goddess…" Vaati said quietly, and his face took on a blush. Ghirahim chuckled, knowing what Vaati must be thinking.

"I have to say, I am quite flattered that my death took such a toll on you. I had no idea you cared that much about me that it would render you incapacitated for a while," Ghirahim said, to which Vaati blushed more. He hid his face in his hands.

"Oh goddess," he said again, and Ghirahim laughed. It was nice to see Vaati so flustered, if he were to be honest. He hasn't seen such behavior from him since before the battle, and it was refreshing than watching him as he was before. He smiled once more, even though Vaati didn't see it, and turned his attention to the real world. Zelda was quite worried about Vaati, it seems. Honestly, he didn't think the two would ever become friends. It was a shock when he saw Zelda taking it upon herself to care for his previous master, and he was happy he had someone that would take care of him. His opinion on her changed when he saw this, and he has to say, he does quite enjoy her. She was nothing like he thought he was, and honestly, if he were alive, he wouldn't mind her hanging around. Not like he would ever admit that, of course.

Vaati took a few moments to gather himself. Although he still was mortified that Ghirahim had seen his behavior over the past month or so, he could ignore it for now. He also turned his attention to the real world, and watch Zelda worry over his unconscious body. He observed it for a few moments, when it hit him.

"That was you calling my name in the forest!" he exclaimed, and Ghirahim jumped a

little at the sudden shout.

"Yes, of course, who else?" he responded, confused that Vaati didn't know it was him.

"And...what about the time where I thought I saw you for a second?"

"Also me…" Ghirahim said, still confused. Who else in hell did Vaati think it was?

"So...does that mean you can speak to me from here? And manifest yourself in the real world?" Vaati asked, and Ghirahim thought he could see hope in his eyes. He was saddened to say this, figuring it would rid his eyes of that adorable eagerness.

"Not quite. Trying to manifest my form in the real would saps my energy in seconds. I couldn't hold it for more than that brief moment. Speaking is also the same, but it takes a little less. I won't be able to say more than a word or two, and that is if I have full energy. In this realm, I do not have my previous magic, but instead a pathetic amount of energy that I can barely even use here," he explained, and Vaati slumped a little in disappointment.

"But, perhaps, you might find your way here again. I do not know how you were able to, but maybe you might find yourself here once again," Ghirahim said.

"I suppose so. Maybe Zelda can help figure out a way," Vaati responded. Ghirahim glanced back at the scene between unconscious Vaati and Zelda, and sighed.

"I think it is time for you to go. I don't know what will happen to you if you stay here any longer, but I don't want to figure out. Besides, Zelda is worried for you." Vaati looked up at him, disappointment once again filling his eyes.

"I...I guess so," he said sadly. Ghirahim almost changed his mind at how sad Vaati sounded, but knocked the idea out of his head. Yes, of course he wanted Vaati to stay with him, hell he would love it, but he had no idea if staying here could harm him, considering he was very well still alive. He wasn't willing to take the risks and find out. And besides, Zelda was growing more scared and worried by the second. It wouldn't be fair to keep him all to himself.

"I am sure you will figure out how to get here, you are a brilliant man, Vaati. Do not think this is the last time you will see me," Ghirahim said as he approached Vaati. Vaati blushed lightly at the small compliment, but didn't say anything. Ghirahim rose a hand to Vaati's forehead, and a glow appeared at his fingertips. He smiled at Vaati as his figure began to fade. With his free arm, he brought Vaati in for a brief hug before he disappeared completely.

"I'll be watching, Vaati, do not forget that," he said, knowing Vaati heard him.

* * *

Vaati's eyes shot open suddenly, and he found himself at the same scene he say earlier, except this time he was actually in his body. He sat up, and immediately, he felt Zelda wrap her arms around him.

"Oh, Vaati, I was worried! What in the goddess's name happened to you!?" She exclaimed. She let him go, and looked into his eyes.

"I...honestly have no idea. But…" he started, but drew off at the end, remembering what transpired just a few moments ago. He had actually saw Ghirahim. He spoke to him, he hugged him. He would have thought it was just a dream if he hadn't heard his voice just as he awoke.

"But what?" Zelda asked, prompting him to continue.

"I...saw Ghirahim. We spoke…" Vaati finished. Zelda looked shocked at his response, and almost in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" she asked, and Vaati nodded.

"It seems, that voice we both heard was actually him. And remember the first time we strolled through the woods? How I thought I saw something? That was actually Ghirahim for a split second," Vaati explained. Zelda took a moment to process it, and she responded with, "Well, I guess that solves the mystery. But...how could you have spoken to him? He...he died…" Zelda said, growing a little more quiet at the end.

"I honestly do not know. But I want to figure out how. If there even is a miniscule chance I can speak to him again, I will find a way," he explained.

"Would you help me, Zelda?" he asked, a little bit of desperation in his voice. He was unsure if he could figure it out on his own, but he would try his best if he had to. There was no way he was going to say no to another opportunity to see Ghirahim again.

"Of course I will, Vaati," she replied, and Vaati let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Zelda smiled at him, excited to see him so motivated after such a long time. Finally, he had found passion in his life again, and honestly, he deserved it. He had been through so much lately, she thought. She would do anything to allow him to be happy again, and if that meant trying to find a way to converse with the dead, then so be it. Besides, even though it was no where near what Vaati felt, she honestly missed the sarcastic and sassy demon herself. He was a little bit to handle, sure, but it was such a change than what she was used to. She could bear with his attitude. Plus, it would make her friend happy, and that is all she has wanted for him since Ghirahim's untimely demise.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a long day, that is all the two could say about today. While the most of it had been just the usual, the end of it was just so all over the place it made up for the calmness that was earlier. Vaati and Zelda returned to his house after he awoke, and began thinking of ways to return to the realm between life and death. However, they couldn't come up with anything. It wasn't like it was easy, after all, considering Vaati had only found it my complete and utter coincidence. And it seemed as though only your conscious could go there, not your actual body. That supported with the evidence that Vaati's physical body was with Zelda while he conversed with Ghirahim. That, and Ghirahim himself said it was his own consciousness that was there.

After a while, the both of them felt exhausted, and concluded to continue their search later tomorrow. After Zelda left, Vaati found himself rather tired. He yawned, and made his way to his bedroom, happy to finally conclude today. He collapsed on the bed, and almost immediately fell asleep. Tonight, he really didn't care if he had a nightmare or not, he seriously needed a rest.

"Vaati," a voice called. Vaati stirred, not quite wanting to wake up yet. He rolled away from the direction the voice was coming from, and he heard it chuckle.

"Come on, you fool, get up," it said, and Vaati found himself mostly awake at this point, mostly due to the unknown person shaking him. He was still in the process of waking up, so he didn't even think to figure out who the voice belonged to. He sat up, and stretched his arms out.

"Finally. My word, you can be quite the heavy sleeper sometimes, can't you?" he heard, and his eyes widened when he finally recognized who was speaking to him.

"Ghirahim?" Vaati asked, and stood up and turned around. Just as he suspected, his eyes fell onto the form of Ghirahim. Said man smiled, happy to see Vaati again.

"I see you have found your way back here. But based on what I have been watching, it doesn't look like it was intentional. Or am I mistaken?" he asked, and approached Vaati.

"No, you are right. I do not know how I have managed to get here. But I don't really care at the moment," Vaati responded, and hugged Ghirahim, much to his momentary surprise.

"I am just happy to see you again," Vaati added. Ghirahim couldn't help but smile widely as he hugged Vaati back.

"As am I, my dear Vaati," he said, and let go of him when Vaati pulled back.

"And I don't suppose you have any idea still of why you are here?" Vaati asked, and Ghirahim shook his head.

"Not a clue. And it doesn't seem like I will know for a while. Whatever or whoever put me here has yet to make an appearance, and that is even if someone did so. For all I know, I could have done it unconsciously," Ghirahim replied, and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Honestly, it is so dreary being here. Constantly I am alone, able to watch the real world but never interact with it. And I have no idea if I can ever leave or not, nor can I ever hope to increase this energy I have so that I would be able to interact." Ghirahim turned away for a moment, changing the scene much like last time from blinding white to the fields of Hyrule again.

"Any reason you choose this particular environment?" Vaati asked, taken a moment to look around. To be honest, it has been a long while since he last left Castle Town and roamed around the fields. Perhaps he ought to do it sometime soon.

"It is just an automatic decision. It is better to look at the fields of Hyrule than the blankness you saw earlier." he replied.

"Do you always have it to this scene?" Vaati asked, a little curious about what Ghirahim does here.

"Whenever I am not watching you, yes. But to be honest, that happens little to none of the time," he replied, and smiled at him, causing Vaati's cheeks to blush lightly. Ghirahim smiled more, feeling accomplished he was able to get such a reaction from the normally proud man he called master. And truthfully, he enjoyed that he was the only one so far able to achieve such a reaction.

"Is that all you do around here?" Vaati asked, trying his best to will away the redness of his cheeks.

"That is all there is to do around here, Vaati. As I said earlier, no one is here but myself, and I cannot actually interact with the physical world," Ghirahim explained, and sighed.

"Ah, I guess that makes sense. Perhaps next time I find myself here I will bring you some cards or something," Vaati joked, and laughed to himself.

"Haha, very funny. But that is if you can find yourself back here. Besides, cards? Seriously? I would bore myself until I die again," Ghirahim joked back, trying to keep up the light mood, but it didn't quite work. At the reminder of his death, Vaati suddenly felt a wave of depression come over him. He didn't really need the reminder that the most important person in his life was no longer amongst the living, and the only way to see him was in some weird realm he didn't know existed until recently. Ghirahim, sensing the sudden change of mood in Vaati, said, "I guess that it wasn't amusing. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Vaati sighed. Of course he knew that wasn't Ghirahim's intent, but still, it saddened him to not have him at his side every day like before.

"I know, but still. I am not happy about hearing it, even if it is a joke. I guess I haven't gotten over it as much as I thought," Vaati replied. Ghirahim felt his own mood drop at the remark. He wasn't happy either about being dead, and especially about not being able to be with Vaati as he went throughout his days, only able to watch from a realm distant from reality. Hell, he hated it, loathed it. He would do anything to regain life in his dead body, just so he could stay at Vaati's side once more. Ghirahim wasn't sure on how to make things better, so he did what he knew would bring comfort to Vaati; he brought his form in close to his own, and hugged him tightly. Vaati was surprised momentarily, but shook out of it and returned the gesture. Although he couldn't do this while conscious, at least he had the chance to do so now, in this strange place.

"I wish I could do something about it, Vaati. But this is all that I am, and it is all I will be. At least, as far as I know. But as long as you are safe, that is all that matters to me, even if it means I had to die because of it," Ghirahim said, running his fingers through Vaati's hair as he talked as another way to bring the other some sort of comfort.

"But why? Why go so far for someone like me? Why care for someone like me?" Vaati asked in a hushed tone. Ghirahim frowned. He didn't like the way Vaati thought of himself, and he wished he would think of himself as Ghirahim thought of him.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Ghirahim asked, though it was a rhetorical question. Vaati pulled away just enough so he could look at Ghirahim.

"Get what? What is there to get?" he asked, confused at Ghirahim's question. Ghirahim chuckled at his confusion. He opened his mouth to reply, but before he could start speaking, Vaati suddenly started to fade.

"It looks as though it will have to wait for another time, it seems you are waking up," Ghirahim said, and let go of Vaati.

"What? But I don't want to wake up! Waking up means another day without you!" Vaati said.

"You have no choice, Vaati. Not even you can stay blissfully asleep forever, you have to wake up, and continue onwards," Ghirahim replied, and pushed Vaati's hair away from his face.

"I'll be watching you, though. Don't forget that. Think of it like I'm your guardian angel, Vaati. Perhaps that will help you get through the day." Ghirahim smiled at him, and before Vaati could reply, he vanished completely, leaving Ghirahim alone in the realm between life and death. He lowered his hand that was previously resting on Vaati's cheek, and looked down.

"Even though I cannot interact with you in the real world, I will do all I can to make sure you are safe, Vaati. After all, isn't that what guardian angels do?" he asked himself, and he changed the scene so he could gaze upon the real world once again, a daily routine for the newly appointed guardian.

When Zelda walked into Vaati's bedchambers, she saw a sight that surprised her. Vaati was still asleep, and she could have sworn there was a brief smile on his face. When she closed the door, that seemed to have stirred him, for his eyes began to flutter open. Slowly, he began to awake, and he looked around, a little confused at where he was for a brief second. His eyes landed on Zelda, and he remembered where he was.

"You look a little confused to be here," Zelda pointed out, walking up to his bedside.

"I was to be honest," he replied.

"Why would you be confused to find yourself in your bedchambers?" Zelda asked, a little amused and confused at the same time.

"I...I spoke with Ghirahim again, last night. I don't know how, but…" Vaati said, drawing off at the end. Zelda was a little surprised he had spoken to him again. She didn't expect it to just happen while he was sleeping, she suspected that it would be something more complicated than that. And for all she knew, it could have been, however she could not come up with a reasonable explanation for it. But she was guessing that Vaati didn't really care for an explanation, as long as he was able to see Ghirahim, he was happy. And Zelda was happy for him. Honestly, she also didn't care for an explanation right now. Just him being happy made her happy. He was finally able to escape his depression, at least enough so where he could begin the process of healing. She smiled to herself at her thoughts.

"What are you so happy about?" Vaati asked her. Her smile wavered for a moment, not expecting that he would see it, but it never lost it's place upon her face.

"Nothing important. Did you want to go out again, today?" she asked, pushing aside her thoughts. She had learned now after asking for about a week that he would say yes, so it came as no surprise when he nodded and got out of bed. Like every time, they walked side by side, taking the usual route through the forest, stopping every so often to look at the scenery. Once again Vaati's little pet bird joined them, providing music through whistling as it repeated any tune Vaati gave it. It was peaceful up until halfway through where they would circle around and start heading back. Vaati stopped, and he took a look of confusion. Zelda, not sensing his presence by her side, stopped and looked back.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Is it me, or...does the air feel different to you?" he asked, which brought confusion upon her.

"Not at all. I am sure it is just in your head," she replied.

"Yes...that is probably it. Perhaps I am still waking up," he said, and they continued onwards. Little did they know, though, that that was the exact opposite. Although they could not see it, something was happening in a certain realm beyond that of reality, to a certain white haired demon.


	6. Chapter 6

Today began like every other day to Vaati. He awoke due to yet another nightmare, Zelda arrived, they walked, and so on and so forth. Yes, this was a normal occurrence now after a week or two of doing it everyday. However, today was far from normal for someone else. In the world of Hyrule, everything was the same, nothing wrong and everything at ease. This was not so for the unseen realm everyone but two was ignorant about. Ghirahim, the sole citizen of the unseen realm between that of life and death, had begun his usual routine, just as he always does, much like the man he watched everyday. However, he had known not of what would happen to him that very day.

He had begun to watch his dear master go about his usual morning when it happened. Here, after being alone for so long, he had gotten used to not having his guard up all the time. After all, there was no one else here. So he wasn't prepared for a sudden attack, and for his vision to suddenly go black as he lost consciousness. When he woke up, Ghirahim was in a place far from foreign. Yes, he was quite familiar with the realm of demons, however that does not mean it is a welcoming sight. He tried to sit up, but to his dismay, he was bound by magic he could not unseal, it was a power greater than his. He knew by the signature of it, the fact that it was stronger than his, who it was. After all, there was no one stronger than him besides one.

Ghirahim began to panic inside. He had thought he was vanquished after his last appearance, and he knew he would be unable to fight. The ones that brought him here had made damn sure to extract all of his magic, and there was nothing here he could use as a weapon, since he couldn't summon any currently. There was no way to fight back, he was here defenseless. That was not the only thing on his mind, though.

'How the hell did they get access to me?' Ghirahim thought. Since they were able to drag him from the strange realm, it was obvious they got there physically, not mentally like his dear Vaati had been doing. He tried to rack up possibilities of how they achieved this, but he could not think of any. Afterall, if he couldn't figure out how to get there through conscious, how in the hell was he to figure out how to get there physically. Even he, the sole resident of the realm, had not a single clue as to how he got there. He looked around, trying to get his bearings, but it was too dark, even for his superior eyesight. They really had left him completely and utterly defenseless. If he were still a part of them, he would have applauded them for doing such a good job, but now, he was the victim, forsaken by the kind he once called his own.

Suddenly, a dim light flooded the room, but it was enough to hurt his eyes after being used to the dark. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust, and he looked at where the light was coming from. His eyes meet an opening, but it was blocked by a large form, one that he was very familiar with, one he dreaded and loathed. He couldn't help but snarl at the sight of his former master, which seemed to amuse the larger man.

"I am impressed with how well you were able to cloak yourself, Ghirahim. It took my men a while to find you," he said.

'It seems he doesn't know that I was not there on purpose," Ghirahim thought to himself. He did not reply, instead giving Demise a look of utter hatred and defiance. The other's large form shook with laughter.

"It is futile to try and defy me. You are here defenseless, and you can do nothing to stop what I have planned." Even at his words, Ghirahim continued looking at him as such.

"You have something planned?" he asked, the same emotions on his face finding their way into his words as he hissed them out. Demise, once again, laughed out his amusement, finding it funny his former sword, despite his situation, was trying to defy him.

"I would think that you would know, after all, you were once my loyal servant," he replied, a smug look on his features. Ghirahim snarled at the comment. Yes, at the time he was proud to admit he was Demise's servant, hell he would boast about it, but now, he hated that he had spent his time with him, hated the actions he had done under his rule. Ghirahim learned, during his time with his beloved current master, that the time could have been spent in a much better way. But alas, that was far from the point right now.

"But now is not the time to reminisce. I have to start the next step of my scheme, and it is where you are going to play the lead."

* * *

Back in Hyrule, Vaati had a weird feeling inside of him. It had started shortly after he began his morning walk with Zelda. He had mentioned it, but she assured him it was nothing, just him being paranoid and that it would go away soon. However, hours later, it remained strong, and he couldn't help but worry. He has never felt like this, that something was just not normal, that something wrong was happening. He had checked everything, but found nothing out of the ordinary, which confused him. If everything was right, then why did he feel like something was so...wrong? This feeling persisted throughout the rest of the day, despite that everything was in order. He sat down, trying to figure out why he was feeling this way. It couldn't have been anything that would be a threat to Hyrule, he would have sensed the beings miles away.

Before he knew it, nighttime had fallen over the land, and he only realized this because Zelda arrived for her nightly visit. She was surprised to see he was not in his room, but instead in the main living area. She had not expected to see him lounging around as soon as she walked in the front door, but it wasn't like the sight wasn't welcomed. She was glad he was getting up and about. However, she became slightly worried at the look on his face.

"What is it?" she asked. She sat next to him on the couch, a little worried that he was worried about something, which couldn't be good.

"I told you about it this morning, that something just didn't feel right. I still feel it, and it is becoming bigger. Zelda, you might say I am just being paranoid, but I know that something isn't right," he replied, and Zelda listened carefully. She was a little relieved that it wasn't something big, like maybe a threat that was approaching, but she was still a little worried. She understood that he would be skeptical after feeling it throughout the rest of the day.

"I do not doubt you now. I know you don't feel it often unless something truly is wrong, you told me this morning, and for it to persist throughout this time, something must be wrong," she said. Vaati was a little happy inside that she agreed. Honestly, he would have thought she would have dismissed it, and that he would be alone in this. He was glad that Zelda stood by his side.

"I assume you checked everything to make sure?" she asked, already knowing he would say yes. She knew that Vaati would take any immediate initiative to solve a problem, it was just what he does. He nodded, and said, "Yes of course, but everything is in place. But the feeling still remains, and I am beginning to think that something big is going to happen," he confesses. Zelda thinks it over for a moment.

"I can't think of anything, When you see Ghirahim tonight, why not ask him?" she suggests. It had been a few days since the first time he saw Ghirahim, and since then, he had conversed with him every night while he slept.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. We did not speak last night. I had a nightmare instead," he said. Zelda took a moment to herself to think it over, and she responded with something that surprised Vaati.

"What if it's Ghirahim?" she said. Vaati's heart skipped a beat and he mentally berated himself for not thinking of something so obvious.

"Of course…" he said to himself. That would explain why he didn't meet up with Ghirahim last night! Of course, this couldn't be for certain, but it definitely was a possibility.

"But...what could have happened to him? Besides you, no one has ever been there that was alive. And it is just his conscious that is there, isn't it?" Zelda asked. Vaati shrugged, and crossed his arms.

"He did say that it was just his conscious that was there, but I don't think he ever mentioned that no one else _could_ go there. He said he hardly knew anything about the place, and neither do the two of us," Vaati replied, becoming more grim as he talked. He honestly had no idea if anything could happen to Ghirahim. After all, it was only his conscious, what could happen? He put his head in his hands, and sighed.

"I don't know, Zelda. I really don't know what to do," he said. He began to feel helpless in this situation. For all he knew, Ghirahim could have disappeared, never to be seen again, and truth be told, that terrified him. He just became reunited with him, he didn't want him to be taken away from him again. Once was enough, twice would just utterly destroy him. Zelda hugged him the best she could in her position, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe it isn't him, Vaati. Perhaps it was just a one time thing last night. I am sure you will see him again tonight," she said, doing her best to comfort him. She did not know how it felt for him, she had never experienced something like this. But she did her best to understand, and to help him.

"Thank you, Zelda…" Vaati said. He did not feel much comfort in her words, but he truly appreciated her efforts to make him feel better. He considered himself lucky to have her as a friend, someone who would always be there for him.

"I can stay here for the night if you want," she offered. Zelda wasn't sure if he would agree or not, but she sincerely hoped he did. She wanted to make sure he was alright tonight, just to be safe.

"If you wouldn't mind, but I do not have a guest bedroom," he replied. Zelda smiled at him, and said, "We can share a bed then, I don't mind." Vaati looked at her, and gave her a small smile back. Zelda was a bit surprised when she saw it. She could count on a single hand the amount of times she saw Vaati truly smile. She honestly wished he would do so more often. Although it was small, it really made a difference.

"You should smile more often, Vaati! You always have a gloomy look, try looking like you enjoy life for once!" She said in light humour. Vaati suddenly took on a somber look.

"Perhaps sometime, Zelda." he said quietly. He suddenly stood up, and Zelda had to catch herself from falling over.

"I don't know about you, but I am rather tired. I shall retire now," he said and left the room. Zelda remained still, still a little confused as to what happened. It was so sudden, she had to take a moment to process it. She looked down when she realized, and felt a little bad. She did not mean to make Vaati sad, but that is what happened. She stood, and made her way to the bedchambers. Not quite sure if Vaati was asleep of not, she opened the door quietly, and silently walked over the bed and climbed in it gently.

"I'm sorry, Vaati. I didn't mean it that way," she whispered, not wanting to wake him if he was asleep. There was silence for a moment before he spoke.

"I know. Don't feel bad, it wasn't your fault," Vaati said. They said nothing else, and Vaati fell asleep, however Zelda remained conscious. She wanted to make sure he wasn't having a nightmare before she went to sleep, at least not a bad one. When he showed no signs, only then did she allow herself to sleep.

* * *

Far beyond the heart of Hyrule, there was a sudden disruption as Demise, followed by his army of demons, looked upon the castle from afar. Behind him, a demon currently held Ghirahim unconscious over his shoulder. He waited until he was awake, wanting him to see what he was doing. They stood still and silent as they all waited, and Demise smirked to himself.

'Sleep peacefully for tonight, Hyrule, for it will be your last night of the calm before the storm!'


	7. Chapter 7

When Vaati went to sleep, the sight he was greeted with was not what he expected. It wasn't the barren whiteness that was that strange realm he was used to seeing before Ghirahim changed it. This was a place he had been before, but only once, and it was awhile ago. He couldn't place his finger on what happened when he was here, all he knew was that this place was quite familiar. When he looked around, he saw a temple close by, and he decided to make his way over to it. Maybe he could find the person that brought him here, since this obviously wasn't just a normal dream.

He looked around as he walked, taking time to admire the scenery. He wasn't quite sure where he was, but it situated itself upon layers of clouds, and he couldn't help but feel a little fascinated at it. The only place he had known that could sit upon the clouds was his own old home that he longed for; the Palace of Winds. But this place was something he had never seen, nor even heard of. The clouds themselves looked like they were made of gold, and the breeze here was so pleasant and relaxing, he felt like he could definately stay here. But he had a mission, and that was to figure out where he was and what he was doing here. Now was not the time to be getting distracted and sightseeing.

He turned his attention back to the grand temple. It was like nothing he had seen before. It's appearance was nothing like those found scattered throughout Hyrule, and it had this aura that radiated utter pureness. He put his hand to the stone door and pushed, finding it surprisingly light despite its large size. The door closed by itself behind him, making him jump a little bit. He whipped around when he heard a light, female laughter.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," the voice said, and it took Vaati a few minutes to figure out who it was.

"You...You're Hylia, aren't you?" he asked. He remembered that he had once spoken to her, but that was a long while ago. There would be no reason for him to immediately recognize her, but that was besides the point. She smiled down warmly at him, and she stood. Slowly, she walked down the staircase gracefully as he stood still, struck by the radiance she gave off, one he could not even begin to describe.

"Yes, I am. It is good to see you again, Vaati," she said, and she stood in front of him. Vaati drunk in her aura, one of holiness and absolute love, it was hard not to be addicted to it, if he were to be truthful.

"Why am I here?" Vaati asked. He knew there must have been a reason for her to call him here all of the sudden. The only time he had met her was because of her curiosity about her son's current master, at least that is what Vaati thought. It couldn't be about Ghirahim, could it?

"I wanted to speak to you again, Vaati. About him," she said, and Vaati knew she was talking about Ghirahim. Who else could she be referring to, after all? He is the only person that they have in common. He is the only thing in common between Hylia and Vaati, frankly.

"I know that you have been conversing with him on a regular basis at night. Also that that hasn't happened in a few days," Hylia said. Vaati was surprised for a second, before realizing it was probably because of her link with Zelda, being her ancestor and all that.

"Yes? What of it?" He replied. He had a feeling of what she was going to say, but just to be sure, he let her speak of it.

"Vaati, his disappearance is not normal, I am sure you understand that now. You so far have been the only one to access the realm of life and death, and that was only by accident," she replied, her tone holding much more seriousness now, and with good reason. Vaati crossed his arms, an act of instinct as he thought.

"Yes, of course I understand it is not normal. But I do not see how he could have disappeared. I do not understand of a way to even access that realm on purpose," Vaati replied.

"It seems you do not know, then," Hylia said, much to Vaati's confusion. What didn't he know?

"What are you talking about?" Vaati asked, and crossed his arms once again.

"I had felt it not to long ago, a sudden appearance of a strong and evil aura. I had thought not to much of it, figuring it was just a fluke in my sensory, but…" she trailed off. Vaati looked up at her as she turned her attention away. It was obvious that this being was disturbing her, and the fact that it could do this to a goddess, one who holds such amazing power, it was enough to make Vaati feel a little frightened.

"But?" Vaati asked despite his mood. He would never allow himself to show fear in front of her, and besides, he needed to know that the goddess Hylia was feeling. She knew who it was, and it was essential he know too, and by her tone of voice, it seemed as though this presence had to do with Ghirahim's disappearance.

"Vaati, he has returned once again. Demise has returned," Hylia said grimly, and Vaati's face suddenly paled.

"Demise…? Are you sure?" Vaati asked, hoping that she was just playing some sick joke.

"I am positive. I am certain this is his power I am sensing. But that is not all," Hylia responded, confusing Vaati once more.

"Demise has many demons behind him, I cannot tell how much exactly, but a huge amount. And...There was one that stood out amongst the rest…" Hylia said, and it didn't take a genius to understand what she was implying.

"Ghirahim…!" Vaati exclaimed. Hylia nodded sadly.

"Yes, but he isn't there on his own accord. Demise has forcibly taken him, and judging by his past style of fighting, I suspect he is going to be using him as bait," Hylia explained. Vaati's heart stopped for a moment, realizing the possibilities of Hylia's words. His mind couldn't help but come up with assumptions. Would he possess his body, forcing Vaati to fight him? Could Demise even do that? Would he force Ghirahim to become his sword once again, making him wound his current master? The possibilities kept racking up in Vaati's mind.

"Vaati, I hate to ask this of you. You have already done it once, and I won't be able to thank you enough. But I need you...I need you to defeat Demise again, once and for all. Not just for the sake of all of Hyrule, but for Ghirahim. Please, you are the only one that can save him…!" Hylia pleased. She took his hands in her own, and looked into his eyes. Vaati was shocked at the amount of emotion he found swirling in them. Looking into the eyes of deep blue, he saw fear, yet at the same time hopefulness. And for a split second, he couldn't help but see how similar she looked to Ghirahim. He had never taken the time to notice, but it was clear as day that he was truly her son, no matter how much he may deny it.

"I am offended you would even ask. Don't you know how much Ghirahim means to me, Hylia? I would have thought you would have seen through Zelda's eyes," Vaati replied with a smile.

"After all, we passed that test of yours, didn't we?" he added, and Hylia smiled back. She let go of his hands, and nodded at him.

"And besides. Don't they say love conquers all? By that logic, of course I will be able to defeat Demise and save Ghirahim," Vaati said. Hylia's smile widened at the meaning of his words.

"I don't think anyone else would be suited to this better than you. You are, after all, his perfect half, Vaati," Hylia responded, and it was Vaati's turn for his smile to widen. He was glad that she thought as such, and it honestly gave him confidence to hear such words from her.

"It is time for you to awaken, Vaati. I cannot keep you here much longer anyways," Hylia said, and he nodded at her in agreeance.

"Yes, it is about time. I suspect Demise isn't a patient man, and that he will attack any time now. I cannot slumber away when he begins.," Vaati said, and he suddenly vanished completely. Hylia stood there smiling. For once, she had complete faith that Demise would be utterly vanquished, never to return. And for her son to finally have happiness.

* * *

When Vaati awoke, he felt the beginning rays of the sun as they barely peaked over the horizon. He glanced over at Zelda, finding her to be peacefully sleeping. He sat up, and carefully maneuvered his way out of the bed so he would not wake her. He had no idea how long it would be for her to wake, but he didn't want to wait up for her today. With the new knowledge of the threat waiting Hyrule, he had to prepare himself for battle once again. Vaati dressed in his usual clothing of a pale purple tunic and red paints, and donned his deeper purple cape and hat, both of which he hadn't worn in a long while. It felt weird to prepare for another battle after so long of doing nothing, but he wouldn't let that hinder him.

Once he had finished, he put his shoes on, and summoned his old rapier, twisting it in his hands as he trekked his way throughout the house to get outside. He wanted to practice with his sword after not using it for so long. Ghirahim was his sword before, but he was not here now. Vaati needed to get acquainted with his rapier if he wanted to fight confidently with it, after all. He swung it a few times, getting used to the lighter weight, and then began to practice all of the sword techniques he had been taught over time. In no time, he was well used to the rapier, and he slowed down his training until he stopped. Yes, he was well prepared for the fight with Demise. Now that he was at full potential, he had all faith he could win. Before, he only barely got by with the skin of his teeth. He was well worn out from the previous battle, and he only won because of his magical outburst when he saw Ghirahim die. His anger had transformed him into something powerful, and it was only because of that he was able to win last time.

But now, it was different. This time, he had a plan. He knew Demise was coming with a legion of demons, this was no sneak attack like last time. He planned to go straight for Demise now. He couldn't waste his energy and magic on the other demons, he had to give that burden to the others who would fight. Yes, it was a hell of a task to put on someone's shoulders, but he had to put his full attention on Demise. This time, he planned to defeat him entirely, give him the death he deserves, and make sure he will never return. This time, he planned on saving Ghirahim. He wasn't going to allow himself the pain of seeing his death again, because goddesses be damned if he was going to let him go and die again. No, he was going to be the one protecting this time, putting his life on the line to make sure Ghirahim stayed safe.

With that in mind, and with his stamina back up, he went back to training. He didn't care if he was already used to the rapier, he had to make absolute sure he was well prepared before going into this battle, this hell, once again. He was going to protect Ghirahim, as well as the rest of Hyrule, he won't allow Demise to have his way. Over his dead body was he going to allow Demise to use Ghirahim without any consequences. Should he even try to, he was going to make damn sure that his blade would run through his body over and over again as punishment. With more determination than ever growing inside him, he fiercely attacked the makeshift targets. His eyes were glowing with a fighting and determined spirit. To himself he thought, 'This is what the hero must feel like whenever he has to save Hyrule. Well, for now, I shall be that hero, coming to save Hyrule as well as the damsel in distress. Don't you worry, Ghirahim, this time, I will be the one to protect you at all costs.'


	8. Chapter 8

When Zelda awoke that morning, she was confused to not find her usual bedroom. It took her a moment to fully wake to remember where she was and why.

'That's right, Vaati asked me to stay over," she thought to herself, and sat up. She turned to look at him to see if he was still sleeping, only to find it empty besides herself. She threw the covers off of her and adjusted her appearance to something a little neater before leaving to find Vaati. She looked throughout the house, but she did not find him in there. She was about to try once more, but she suddenly heard clashing outside. If she listened closely, she thought she could hear metal on wood. Well, that wasn't exactly normal. Zelda went through the front door, and made her way around the house. When she entered the backyard, she was surprised to see Vaati training. And he was really into it, for he did not even notice her appearance. Or at least that is what she thought.

"I see you are finally awake," Vaati called out as he swung his sword at multiple targets. She approached him, but she was far enough where she wouldn't get in the way.

"How long have you been out here?" she asked. Judging by his appearance, which was very out of order with his hair sticking up and him sweating buckets, he was out here for a while.

"I came out here a little after sunrise. Judging by the sun's position now, It is near 10," Vaati responded, and after his last swing, he willed his sword away and turned towards her.

"Any reason why you are training?" she asked, genuinely curious. He hadn't trained since Ghirahim taught him, as far as she knew. And there wasn't any threat to Hyrule now, once again, as far as she knew. He sat down on the stone railing that bordered the little porch he had, and ran his fingers through his hair, brushing it out of his face.

"There is something I have to tell you," he said, his tone suddenly becoming dark. She became concerned at his sudden change of mood, and moved so she sat besides him.

"I am sure you remember the demon I fought after Ghirahim's death. Demise." Vaati looked down and put his hands in his lap.

"Yes, what about him?" she asked. Her own tone turned a little dark, realizing where this could be going.

"He isn't gone. In fact, he has made a return," he said, and Zelda's heart skipped a beat.

"How do you know this?" she asked. She didn't think he sensed it, after all, she didn't and Zelda was as skilled in sensory as he was. Zelda had not felt anything different lately.

"I spoke to Hylia last night while I slept," he said casually.

"Excuse me? Hylia, the goddess that is no more?" she asked, thinking she had heard wrong. Of course he couldn't mean Hylia, the goddess that gave up her divine form for a mortal body. She was long gone! How could he speak to her?

"Yes. Judging by your reaction, you did not know of this. I thought you would have witnessed it perhaps, since she is speaking through your conscious. I guess not," Vaati explained, and sighed deeply.

"Oh, I see. So, Hylia told you?" she asked, try to clarify the situation.

"Yes. That must have been what I was feeling before, when I felt that something was wrong. Hylia told me that he has Ghirahim as well. That explains why I haven't been meeting him," he said. Zelda was wondering why he was being so calm about this, if she were to be honest. Had she known this, and was in his position where her most loved one was in terrible danger, she would be all over the place. How was he so calm?

"You are quite calm about this," she pointed out. He chuckled, which confused her more.

"Of course I am. Demise doesn't know what's coming. He doesn't know that I am going to utterly slaughter him for taking Ghirahim from me twice now," he explained with a disturbing smirk. Zelda could understand his reasoning, but it doesn't make his smile any less creepy. However, she pushed that aside when he spoke up again.

"Zelda, I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it?" she responded. Her eyes followed Vaati as he got off of the railing and stood in front of her.

"Demise has many demons behind him, that much is obvious. However, I cannot spend my time and energy on them," he said, and he looked at her with an expression full of pleading. She was surprised to see something like that on his face, and she knew what he was going to ask.

"I understand, Vaati. I will do all that I can to keep them out of the way for you. You are right. Demise has to pay for what he has done, and the only one that can bring punishment to him is you. It is your right, after all," she said, and she could say she has never seen him look more grateful. He drew her in for a hug, and she smiled and gladly returned it.

"Thank you. You truly are a great friend," he said. Her smile widened, never having heard him call her a friend before.

"It is what friends do," she said, and he smiled back at her as he pulled away.

"Are you going to ask Link as well?" she asked.

"Yes, I am. I was going to after I finished training. I believe I shall go now. Care to join?" he asked.

"I would say yes, but I have to go back to the castle. That, and I should brush up on my magic and fighting skills. For obvious reasons," she replied.

"Then I shall see you later." Zelda stood up, and they went their own ways. Zelda made her way to the castle, and brushed up while Vaati looked around to find Link. He walked around Castle Town, but not through it. Yes, he was no longer depressed, but he still couldn't bear to see that accursed area. He asked shop owners on the border of the market area if they had seen Link lately. Most of them said that they hadn't, but one, an owner of a pastry shop that just smelled too good for its own good, said they had seen him go outside of town. He nodded his thanks, and it took a whole lot to not walk in there and buy everything in there. This was not the time to be snacking on sweets, however he made a mental note to make sure that place did not get harmed in the battle.

He exited Castle Town, and he looked for the green clad hero. It didn't take him that long, he found Link casually sleeping on a small hill that was in the shade. Really, he was too lazy for his own good. One of these days, Vaati made a mental note, he had to pull a trick on him. Vaati laughed to himself, and made his way to Link. He stood above him, and lightly kicked his side to wake him up.

"Get up, you idiot," he said when he saw Link start to stir. He nudged him a few more times until Link started to swat at him.

"I'm up, I'm up, stop kicking me," he said, and sat up.

"What do you want?" he asked as he stood up. Vaati could tell he was still waking up, but honestly, when wasn't he? A good half of the time Vaati found him Link was sleeping.

"Do you remember when I let you stay at my place because you had nowhere else? How you said you owed me a favor?" Vaati asked. Link nodded his head, understanding that Vaati was going to ask him of something.

"What about it?" he asked.

"I need you to fight for me," Vaati said.

"What?" Link asked, confused, and with good reason.

"Demise has returned. I need you to fight his army while I fight him," Vaati said, and like Zelda, he had so many wonders about how Vaati was so calm about this. He had nearly destroyed the city last time! They barely survived last time!

"I mean, sure, of course, but...How is he back?" Link asked, deciding to not question Vaati's calmness.

"I guess he wasn't vanquished like we thought. However, this time, I am going to make damn sure he is put to an end," Vaati replied. Link nodded in understanding.

"Alright. Do we know when he is going to attack," Link asked. Vaati opened his mouth to speak when a loud and very sudden loud crash broke through. The both of them jumped, obviously not expecting the loud noise. However, the two of them knew almost immediately what it was.

"I'm going to go ahead and say now," Vaati said, and he ran back to Castle Town, not wanting to waste any magic my teleporting there. Yes, it could potentially be at the cost of a little destruction, but that was better than Vaati losing to the demon king. He heard Link follow behind him, and he summoned his sword as Link drew the one he always carried with him just in case. Well, he can say with a hundred percent certainty he was glad as hell he did now. When they reentered the town, they both saw demons scattered everywhere, causing all sorts of destruction. Vaati's eye caught one corning a civilian woman, and he ran to cut it down before it could harm her. She nodded her thanks and ran off to safety. As Vaati ran past the demons, he did not see anyone else. He hoped they got to safety before they could be harmed. Vaati ignored all the demons he ran past, dodging any attacks aimed at him as he made his way to where he could sense Demise was.

When Vaati pinpointed his location, he couldn't help but slow down for a moment. Of course, the damned king had to choose that one spot Vaati loathed going to; where he had killed Ghirahim. Vaati growled to himself, and re quickened his pace. Of course he didn't want to go there, but he had no choice. He wasn't about to let his own fears stop him from battling Demise and protecting Ghirahim. He would be damned to hell if he allowed himself to do something so atrocious. When he entered the heart of the town, he could practically feel Demise's smirk even though his back was to him. Vaati watched him as he turned around, and he snarled when he saw his face.

"So you have come to fight me, have you?" Demise asked, though Vaati knew it was rhetorical. Vaati tightened his grip on his sword 'til his knuckles turned white.

"More like I came here to put an end to you," Vaati spat out. Demise laughed, and Vaati frowned deeply.

"I seriously doubt a weakling like you could defeat me. It was a stroke of luck that you were able to defeat me last time, and I wasn't even at my full power then," Demise said. He saw as the large man readied his own sword, and without warning, he lunged at Vaati. However, Vaati was smart enough to know he would make a surprise attack like that, and he parried the attack, holding his sword at an angle as he pushed against Demise's blade. But Demise was much stronger than him physically, and he pushed him back. Vaati stumbled for only a moment before quickly regaining himself, jumping back as Demise swung his giant sword at him. Vaati just barely missed the blow, his shirt getting torn by the sharp edges. He ran at the king and pulled his sword back. But right before he swung, much to Demise's surprise, Vaati rolled around him, and struck his back. Demise grunted in pain as the sword dug into him, surprised the smaller man was able to land a hit on him.

"You little brat!" He exclaimed, and swung his sword in anger at him. However, that was Vaati's plan, and he lept out of the way and struck his arm. Demise tried once again to attack him, and this time, he moved faster than Vaati anticipated. His sword dug into Vaati's side, and he yelled out in pain for a moment. He jumped back as Demise once again swung, and this swing cut shallowly into his shoulder. Vaati kneeled down and gripped his side for a moment before standing.

"How pathetic. To be staggered by such an attack is laughable," Demise taunted, and Vaati growled. Vaati understood though that he was baiting him. He knew that Demise wanted him to get angry, to start losing control as he tried to get back at him. Hell, that is what he planned on doing to Demise. But of course, he was going to be more clever about it than Demise.

"Do not think that this will hinder me," Vaati yelled out to him, and he ran forward and thrust his sword. Demise expected so, and he countered the blade with his own. He snickered, finding it pathetic that someone would dare think that would work on him. Vaati, though, had a trick up his sleeve. Discreetly while he was approaching, he summoned another sword in his left hand, and when Demise countered his right, he swung with his left. Demise was caught off guard at the addition of another sword, and he yelled out when the sword slashed through the glowing wound that was on his chest, a wound given to him long ago, and one that he cursed was so vulnerable to attack. He jumped back, and glared at the smaller man.

"It seems I have underestimated you slightly. However, this is but a scratch," he said, and Vaati snickered.

"However, I believe I have something you would like to see. Now is as good of a time as any," he said, and Vaati looked at him confused, however he did not let his guard down. Demise chuckled evilly as a warm orange red light appeared in between the two. Vaati watched it as it began to take shape, and his eyes widened when he saw what it really was.

"Surprised to see him alive? To tell you the truth so was I. I almost thought I was mistaken when I felt his magical signature, however, I am never wrong," Demise said, and the light burst away to reveal Ghirahim. Vaati grew angry when he saw the many wounds covering his figure, and almost ran out to catch him when he fell to the floor, to weak currently to even hold himself up.

"He really is a stubborn one. Day and night we interrogated him, however he wouldn't speak back to us. His mistake, really, but I was content to beat him within an inch of his life, Demise said, grabbing hold of his white hair, forcing him up.

"As if...I would ever...tell you anything," Ghirahim spat out, and Demise snarled at him, not at all amused by him. Demise struck him, and Ghirahim grunted.

"Foolish idiot. Trying to defy me when you are this powerless and weak!? How dare you!" Demise yelled out, and he raised his sword. Vaati, without thinking, ran towards him and slashed his sword, bringing his attention back to his current battle. He dropped Ghirahim, and deflected the attack. Vaati moved out of the way, and stood in front of Ghirahim.

"You shall harm him no more!" he exclaimed, and shifted to a guarding position with both of his swords. He looked back momentarily at Ghirahim, and his eyes caught the others.

"Rest up, Ghirahim. Now, it is my turn to protect you," Vaati says. Ghirahim smiles weakly at him as his thoughts go to the last time they fought Demise. This scene, it was almost exactly the same. He laid on the ground and watched as Vaati and Demise resumed their fighting. He would have done anything to take Vaati's place, take him out of immediate danger and fight himself, but he was powerless to do anything right now. He watched as Vaati struggled to fight against the demon king, but he could also see Demise was struggling as well. It seems Demise did not expect this much power out of Vaati, Ghirahim thought.

For every time Demise struck Vaati, Vaati did the same to Demise. They both were wearing themselves out quickly, it seems. Ghirahim honestly didn't know who would run out of energy first, however he was hoping with his entire being it would be his former master, Demise. And it seemed the goddesses decided to give him a miracle. When Vaati made an unexpected blow to Demise, it staggered him, and it was more than enough for Vaati as he drove his sword deep into his glowing white wound. Time seemed to freeze in that moment. Demise's eyes widened, and Vaati pulled the sword out harshly, knocking the king to his knees as his hand went to his chest.

"It seems you are not as strong against me as you thought, Demise," Vaati growled out, though satisfaction could be heard in his voice at the sight of Demise's state. His breathing grew heavy, and he put his weight on his sword to keep him from falling over. They stood in silence, Vaati watching Demise struggling to cling to life. However, it surprised Vaati to see Demise raise his head slightly, and smirked widely at him. Not a moment later, he heard the sound of a sword piercing flesh, and it took him not a second to realize what happened. He turned his head quickly, only to see a demon hovering above Ghirahim, its sword sticking out of his chest. Ghirahim's eyes widened at the sudden pain, and he spat blood out. Vaati lunged at the demon, killing it in an instant as it was not expecting him to move that quickly. He kneeled down at Ghirahim's side, and carefully lifted his upper half into his arms. He could hear Demise laugh behind him.

"I did not expect it would come to this. I did not think I would have to pull that trick, but if I am going to die, I am going to make sure he comes with me," Demise explained, though Vaati did not listen to well. He carefully set Ghirahim down, and stood up. Faster than Demise ever saw, Vaati was gone from sight. Only a second later, he felt a sword pierced through him, again and again. He yelled out in pain, to weak from the earlier stab to stop him, and he was growing weaker with each attack. He barely lifted his head, and he saw Vaati, looking more demonic than ever before. And Demise felt fear for the first time in his long life strike him, realizing this really was the end for him. Vaati's eyes glowed red with hatred as his sword repeatedly cut his flesh, wounding him again and again. With his finishing blow, Vaati drove his sword straight through Demise's head, ending his life in an instant. He watched as Demise turned into nothing, disappearing for good.

His sword clattered to the ground as did Vaati. He could hear Zelda and Link as they finished off the last demon, and come to see how he was doing. When they arrived, Zelda gasped at the sight, as did Link, but Vaati cared not for them right now. He gripped his head tightly as tears fell from his closed eyes, hoping to the goddesses above that this was some sort of hellish nightmare. But it wasn't, and he knew that. He didn't want to believe it.

"Vaati…" he could hear Zelda say quietly. He did nothing to hide his sobs, not caring that he was showing such weakness in front of the two of them.

"I couldn't do it...I couldn't save him…" Vaati whispered out. He curled into himself more as sobs continued to rack him form. Zelda rushed to his side, and knelt down next to him, doing her best in their position to hug him. She didn't need to say anything, there was nothing that could be said. He suddenly hugged her back tightly, crying into her shoulder. She allowed him to do so as she gently ran her fingers through his hair, doing anything and everything to bring him any sort of comfort. However, it was all in vein. Nothing could comfort him. And to be honest, she wasn't sure he would be able to handle this. He had just witnessed Ghirahim die a second time, and he could do nothing to help.


	9. Chapter 9

It had only been moments since he witnessed his death for a second time, but he wasn't sure if he could handle it this time. Going through the pain of seeing your loved one murdered before your very eyes was already a hell of a burden, but twice? He could already feel himself falling into the blackness of hopelessness, and he did nothing to stop it. This was it. All that he had in life, gone in an instant. Vaati was already hollow on the inside, but now he was nothing. He had sworn to himself and Hylia he would bring Ghirahim to safety, but he failed. And now, there was no chance of ever seeing him again. Vaati sincerely doubted Ghirahim returned to that weird realm now.

He had no idea how much time had passed now though. He had been holding onto Zelda for dear life, afraid that if he let go, he might be no longer. Zelda held onto him just as tight, afraid for his own well being. She had no idea exactly what he was feeling, but she saw it in his face. All she could see on him now was being shattered, having all of his hopes crushed in an instant. She was not sure if he would ever recover from this, and that honestly terrified her. She was so happy for him when he learned that Ghirahim was alive in some sort of way, hell, she was ecstatic for him. She, although he never said it, understood his feelings for Ghirahim. That is why she was trying so hard for the two of them to be reunited again.

When Vaati's sobs stopped, she grew a little worried. She pulled back, only to see him asleep. He must have been exhausted, what with the emotional trauma as well as the previous fight with Demise, he probably passed out from all of it. She just hoped that he was able to escape for a little while from this personal hell. If she were strong enough, Zelda would have lifted him up and taken him away from here, and back to his home, but she was not. However, Link seemed to understand, and lifted the unconscious man over his shoulder. Zelda smiled at him in gratitude, and lead the way there, Link not quite being familiar with the inside of the house anyways.

When they arrived, and when they made their way to Vaati's bedroom, Link set him down as gentle as he could on the bed. Much like Zelda, he had no idea what exactly he was going through, but he could see just how shattering it was for him. They hadn't ever been close like how Vaati was with Zelda now, but even he could see how stricken he was with Ghirahim. It seemed obvious to everyone else besides the other. He looked over at Zelda, and she glanced over at him. It seems the both of them were unsure of what to do, now. There was really nothing they could do now, it seems. Link stood there for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Well, I think I it would be best for me to go help the people. Vaati won't want me here most likely when he wakes up. You should stay, though. You are his closest friend, after all," Link said. Zelda nodded at him, and watched Link as he left without another word. She turned her attention back to her unconscious friend, and she took a seat, anticipating that it might be a while before he awoke. But she would be damned if she was going to leave him alone now of all times. She didn't care if her presence was needed or not, Vaati could not be left alone right now. So there she sat, keeping a careful eye on Vaati, for what she thought would be hours. She didn't care how long it took, though.

* * *

Slowly, Vaati's eyes opened, but he could tell he wasn't awake. There was no place like this on Hyrule that could be this black. Black was everywhere he looked, and if he didn't know better, he would have thought he was blind. He looked around, seeing if there was any source of light, but there was nothing to blot out the inky black of this darkness. He took a step forward, and then suddenly, he was falling. However, he was not afraid of what would happen. To be honest, it felt as though he were free, falling into nothingness. He let his eyes close, feeling a drowsiness take over him suddenly. He was powerless to stop it, it was so overwhelming, even if he wanted to stop it he couldn't. He could feel his body become weaker and weaker, and he did nothing to stop it.

The wind on his face that passed by him was pleasant. It reminded him of the sky. Of soaring through the air, not a care in the world. The wind whipped his hair around him, and he spread his arms out, believing for a moment he actually was flying. He did not even notice in his day dreaming the black tendrils wrapping around him, dragging him down further. His eyes opened, and he did nothing to stop the shadowy forms. He knew what was happening, and he did not stop it. If death was finally coming for him, so be it. At least then, he would be able to be with his beloved for the rest of time. He was content with this, and he relaxed himself as he continued falling, closing his eyes and accepting death.

However, it seems some force did not agree with him. He felt a warm light surround his body, and even though his eyes were closed, he squinted them at the sheer brightness of it. He moved his arms so they covered his eyes. Finding that the tendrils were no longer there. Most likely they vanished when the light shined through. When the light dimmed enough to where he could open his eyes, he saw a figure above him. He was unable to make out who it was, the light too bright for him to make it out. Slowly, the figure floated down to him, and he could see wings unfurl behind him. An angel, is it? Has an angel come down for him, to take him into the afterlife?

"Vaati, have you really come to this?" the voice called out to him, echoing slightly throughout the vast blackness. As they approached him, Vaati reached out, outstretching his hand. He heard the figure, a male voice he distinguished, chuckle, and he took his hand, stopping his fall.

"Are you really this distraught about my death, Vaati, that you would accept death willingly?" The light that was surrounding the man vanished, and Vaati's eyes widened. He removed his hand from the other, and brought it to rest on his cheek.

"Ghirahim, how-" Vaati started, but he was to in shock to continue. Ghirahim smiled down at him warmly, and drew him closer so he hovered just above him.

"It seems the goddesses planned something bigger for me," he said, and chuckled.

"What are you-what?" Vaati asked, still unbelieving that Ghirahim was here with him. Once again, he chuckled, finding Vaati's befuddlement amusing. He put a hand on his shoulder, and the other wrapped around Vaati, his hand finding itself resting on the back of his neck.

"The goddesses knew I was going to die. It was their plan all along, it seems. In their eyes, it seems, I have redeemed myself to be accepted back. When I died, I found myself in their realm, and they explained their plan for me, explained my bigger role in life," Ghirahim said, and he brought Vaati a little closer to him.

"And what would that be?" Vaati asked, not minding at all their closeness.

"Your guardian angel," Ghirahim said. Vaati glanced slightly behind him to examine the wings of white. Ghirahim moved them so they almost acted as a barrier around the two, and Vaati could not help himself. He brought his free hand to them, feeling the softness of the feathers, noticing how they seemed to shimmer in the light ever so slightly. It was a little weird to see Ghirahim with wings so pure, at least at first, but after examining them, they seemed to fit him perfectly. Vaati would never have called him an angel before, but it was essentially what he was. Ghirahim was Vaati's guardian, protecting him with his life, keeping him safe at no cost, doing literally anything he could to ensure Vaati's happiness. At the thought, Vaati smiled, which caught Ghirahim's attention easily.

"Find something amusing?" he asked.

"Just thinking. It seems you always have acted as a guardian angel throughout our time together, wouldn't you agree?" Vaati said, continuing to run his hand over the extremely soft and smooth feathers of white. The touch was pleasant, Ghirahim found, and he smiled at Vaati's words.

"Yes, so it seems," he replied. Vaati looked up at him, tearing his gaze away from the stunning wings, and widened his smile.

"Ghirahim, can I ask you a question?" Vaati said, suddenly taking a serious tone.

"Of course," he replied, either not noticing or not caring at Vaati's sudden change.

"Do you remember that one time we met in that weird realm, when I had asked you why you cared so much for me?" Vaati asked, and averted his gaze slightly.

"I do," Ghirahim replied simply, a little confused at where Vaati was going with this.

"You said to me that I still didn't get it. Why you would go so far for me," Vaati said. Ghirahim, still not quite knowing where Vaati was going with this, cocked his head slightly.

"What about it?" he asked. Vaati returned his gaze, his crimson eyes meeting Ghirahim's.

"I think I finally understand now. Why you do what you do for me," he said. Realization struck Ghirahim suddenly, but before he could say anything, Vaati continued.

"It is the same feeling that I feel, why I was so devastated after your death then and now, isn't it?" Vaati asked. Ghirahim looked away for a moment, and closed his eyes.

"Yes." Ghirahim said. Vaati gently guided Ghirahim to look back at him again, and when he opened his eyes, what he saw, it took his breath away. Never before had he seen Vaati smile so widely, so full of happiness and joy. Ghirahim couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Vaati asked, and put his hand back on Ghirahim's cheek.

"I didn't even know what I was feeling back then. You have to remember, Vaati. Before I meet you, I didn't feel anything like love before. I had no idea what I was feeling, and when I did, it was too late," Ghirahim replied,

"But...I guess it doesn't matter now, does it? What's done is done, we cannot change it, no matter how much I would like to," he added.

"I guess so. But…" Vaati started, but stopped, and looked away.

"What is it?" Ghirahim asked, concerned at Vaati's sudden mood change.

"Ghirahim, what will become of you, now that you are my angel? Am I only going to be able to see you like before? Will I ever see you?" Vaati asked, his face taking on a saddened look. Ghirahim smiled ever so slightly at him, and gently turned his face back to look at him. Slowly, he brought the other closer to him, and Vaati seemed to understand what he wanted. With a gentle tenderness, their lips met. Gently, Ghirahim brought Vaati ever closer, pouring all the love he felt for the younger into the kiss, Vaati doing the same. Ghirahim was the one to break the tender act of love, and he gazed at Vaati.

"It's time for you to awaken, my dear Vaati," he said gently, not wanting to break the mood.

"But what about you? Will I-" Vaati started, but Ghirahim silenced him with another small kiss.

"I'll find you. I do not know where the goddesses have placed me, but it doesn't matter. I don't care if they put me into the very depths of hell. I will make my way out, and return to your side once more," Ghirahim said, a smile growing on his face as Vaati was enveloped in a warm light. Vaati smiled back at his words, and he let the warmth overtake him, to take him back to the world of living.

"Don't take too long, okay?" Vaati said, and Ghirahim chuckled.

"We shall see," was all that Ghirahim replied.

* * *

When Vaati awoke, he felt surprisingly refreshed, and rejuvenated, something he hasn't felt in a long while, even when Ghirahim was at his side. He found himself in his bed, and looked to his side. He saw Zelda at his bedside, but it seems she has fallen asleep. He sat up, and lifted her from the chair gently as to not wake her. Carefully, he laid her down on the bed and pulled the blankets over her. She had done so much for him, the least he could do right now was to ensure she had a comfortable sleep. Once he was finished, he quietly opened the doors to the balcony, finding that it was just before sunrise. He looked up at the sky, enjoying both the fading night sky as well as the slow rising sun, warming up his body as it cast its golden glow upon the world once more.

He took a deep breath in, and let it out. Never before has he felt this light, this joy, this...carefreeness. It felt nice to not have to worry about something, whether it be gaining his powers again or defeating the demon king that was long since believed to be dead. He had nothing to worry about, a feeling he has never experienced before. He looked at the horizon, squinting his eyes at the bright sun halfway up its trek. He felt relaxed, the warm light upon him as well as a comforting breeze just gently enough to lightly rustle his hair. He put his hands on the rail, finding the slight coolness of the morning dew pleasant against his skin. For the first time in a long while, he let himself reminiscence on the many memories he held dear that took place on this very terrace.

As the sun made its way across the glorious morning sky, Vaati went back in time in his own way, smiling to himself at the many memories he held dear to his heart, most of them revolving around a certain white haired demon finding his way back to him. All those times where he stayed with him at night, the few times he tried to teach him the Lyre, only for Vaati to get frustrated after a little bit, when they had deep talks about themselves, learning more about the other. Vaati's face flushed even still when he remembered that once night he had been too exhausted to walk, and Ghirahim carried him back to his room. Before last night, these memories were a curse to him. Only in his memories was he able to be with Ghirahim, alive and well. He didn't dare think of them before, afraid he would sink deeper into the darkness that enveloped him. But now, he could think of them happily.

Before he realized it, the morning had come in full. Time really seemed to fly when you reminisce, it seems. He looked behind him to see if Zelda was still sleeping, which she was. He smiled, and allowed her to do so. She deserved a nice rest, after all, she also had a rough time. Yes, there was the obvious fight yesterday, but that is not what he was talking about. Zelda had taken it upon herself to care for him, to make sure he was not alone when she was able to, trying her best to make sure he was warm or comfortable, only to be met with silence more often than not. It had to be a hard task to take on yourself, but she had done it, despite that there were better things to do with her time than care for him. Yes, she deserved it, and more. He had to make it up to her somehow, but that would come later. Right now, the city was in the process of healing after a grand battle. Now was not the time to celebrate, no, that would come afterwards.

However, his thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of wings flapping through the air. A wide smile graced his features, not taking even a moment to realize who it was. He turned his attention back to the sky, and he immediately saw a figure closing in fast, though not fast enough for Vaati, though he couldn't really do anything about it. He waited until he could make out the features of Ghirahim, and his smile widened when he saw his face. He backed away when he finally made it, giving him room to land. Not even a second after his feet touched the ground, Vaati threw himself at the taller man, hugging him as tight as he could.

"Was that fast enough for you?" Ghirahim joked, and Vaati chuckled.

"No. You should have been here when I awoke. You are too slow," Vaati replied with a light and happy tone. Ghirahim returned the hug as well, just as tight. They remained so for a while, both just drinking in the other's presence after so long of being apart. And honestly? Neither didn't ever want to separate. Staying in this embrace was so peaceful, so nice and relaxing, but it wasn't as if they could stay there forever, even though the both of them wouldn't have minded if they were frozen in time as so. After a little while, though, they let the other go, but it didn't break the love in the air, it didn't even disturb it. They smiled widely at each other, and pressed their foreheads together.

"I don't think you understand how much I've longed to feel you beside me again," Ghirahim said gently. Vaati laughed just as gently.

"I think I do," he replied, still a little disbelieving that this was actually happening. Ghirahim gently rose his hand, brushing Vaati's bangs out of his face, and drew him closer to press his lips against the others. Vaati closed his eyes and returned it happily. Ghirahim unconsciously wrapped his wings around the two of them like before, forming a sort of feathered wall. The need for air is what drew them apart, Vaati breathing a little heavy with a blush on his cheeks. It was one of the most adorable faces Ghirahim has ever seen him make, honestly. To Vaati's surprise, Ghirahim pulled him towards himself, and wrapped his arms tightly around him.

"I love you, Vaati," Ghirahim whispered. Vaati's heart skipped a beat at the words, and a blush once again graced his cheeks. He still wrapped his arms tightly around Ghirahim, though, and smiled.

"I love you too, Ghirahim," he said equally as quiet, and he closed his eyes as he relaxed in the other's arms. They remained that way for a little while, much like last time.

"Shall we head inside and catch up? It has been a while since I last graced your side," Ghirahim said. Vaati nodded slightly and pulled away.

"Perhaps you can give me another lesson with the Lyra," he said in light humour.

"More like try," Ghirahim corrected, and laughed. Quietly as to not wake the still sleeping princess, they opened the door and went inside. They slipped through the room, and they made they walked aimlessly throughout the house, talking about anything and everything. Neither of them paid any attention to the time, both just enjoying the other's company. They had talked, trained with the other, Vaati played the violin for Ghirahim upon request, but only if Ghirahim played the piano alongside with him. They had played a beautiful duet together, falling only on their ears, but they didn't mind, just as long as they were with the other.

It was shortly before this that Zelda awoke. She was a little confused to see that she was on the bed, not the chair, and that she was alone. She had a short moment of deja vu before brushing it off, deciding to find out where Vaati was. She was worried about his sudden disappearance, and with good reason. She had no idea of the events that took place while she slept. How could she? She got out of the bed quickly, not wasting any time to fix her appearance before exiting the room to find her friend. However, when she opened the door, her ears were graced with a beautiful sound. She could distinguish that it was both a violin and a piano, but that only confused her. No way would Vaati partake in such an activity so soon, and even if it was him, who the hell was with him?

Zelda easily followed the music, walking a little faster than normal. When she arrived at the room, she opened the door wide, causing it accidentally to hit the wall with a loud bang. The sudden noise startled both the players into stopping, and they turned their attention to the door. However, that wasn't what caught Zelda's attention. She had seen Vaati with the violin, and while she was surprised to see him up and about, it was who was playing the piano that really caught her attention.

"G-Ghirahim!?" she shouted.

"Yes?" Ghirahim replied innocently. She continued to stare at him, confused as to how in the hell he was here, she didn't even notice the wings behind him.

"W-What? How!" was all that she was able to get out. He chuckled, and stood up. He unfurled his wings of white, and Zelda's eyes widened at the sight of them.

"How- What…" she stuttered out.

"The Golden Goddesses," he explained, "have decided that I shall become Vaati's guardian angel from now on, if that explains things." Zelda shifted her gaze back and forth between his wings and himself. She took a moment to process his words, still shocked at both his sudden appearance as well at what he has become. She suddenly relaxed, realizing that if this was the will of the three goddesses, who was she to question it. And besides, he was back with Vaati, and she could see that it clearly made the both of them happy. She decided that questioning it doesn't really matter, at least not right now. She smiled softly at him, bringing him to slight confusion.

"You know what? I don't really care for explanations. Just as long as you are here at Vaati's side, I don't care what you are," she said much to Vaati's and Ghirahim's surprise. She approached the two of them and drew them both into a hug. After a moment, both Ghirahim and Vaati returned it.

Zelda pulled away, and looked at the two of them and smiled. They returned it, happy that Zelda was so accepting of this sudden turn. Neither of them were sure of how she would react to this, so it was a pleasant surprise that she accepted this so easily. It really was a small relief.

"When did this happen?" she asked.

"Last night, when Vaati was sleeping," Ghirahim said, not adding in that it was more like when Vaati was dying. She already worried about him enough, he didn't feel the need to burden her with this. Afterall, he was alive and well now, and that is all that mattered. Suddenly, he felt a little protective of his little lover, and he drew him close, wrapping his arms around him, much to Zelda's surprise.

"What is this!" she exclaimed, surprised to see the act of affection between the two. Vaati smiled at her, and he said, "We are together now. This also happened last night." Vaati looked back at Ghirahim and smiled widely, a smile that Ghirahim happily returned. Zelda didn't need any further information, realizing that they both admitted their feelings to each other. Finally, might she add.

"I'm happy for the two of you. You both deserve happiness, I am glad you could find it with each other," she said, smiling once more at the two of them. And, if she were to be completely honest, she thought the two of them were just adorable, the way they showed affection to each other. Her smile became bigger when they kissed gently. Yes, they definitely were perfect for each other, she thought. And after all this time, after everything that has happened, they deserve each other. They both deserve love in their life, deserve the feeling of having another bound to them after all they have been through. Finally, the two of them could be happy together, and that is all that mattered.

She observed the two of them as they became lost in the other. The two of them really had come a long way since she first encountered the two of them. Both had changed so dramatically, she wouldn't believe back then if you explained what would happen. She probably would have laughed and called you insane. But that was then, and this was now. Both had changed for the better, and she could not be happier for them. Slowly they had become the fire for the other's desire for life. It was a long journey, but now, their adventure was at a close, and now, they could live happily, together now and forever until the end of them. Yes, Zelda would be happy to be able to watch their life together, watch the many memories the two of them would make with each other. She would gladly watch as they finally receive the happiness and love they deserved.


End file.
